


Yin vs Yang: Misunderstood Destruction.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Injury Recovery, Ink is an asssholes, Lies, MedicalTale, Multi, New Au, New chances, Recovery, Sanscest - Freeform, Truths, Yaoi, Yuri, alternate universe- divergence, bad Guys actually good guys, new life, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: After Ink attacks Error and hurts him for no reason, he ends up in MedicalTale (this is My AU, any coincidences are purely coincidental as well as the similar name) Medical realizes the dark Sanses have had horrible lives so gives them sanction in his au but the others are after them and will find them eventually and when they do they'd be in for a big surprise~Pairings:Error x MedicalNightmare x CrossDust x FreshHorror x Killer





	1. MedicalTale!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be long so do enjoy it. Please comment if you want to and let me know if you like this. :) anyway, have a good day/evening!

Error fell through the portal into the unknown AU with a grunt and whimper. He was in Underswap to get more knitting fabric with different types of fabric, some new knitting and sewing needles, multiple colored thread with some fray prof glue, scissors, water color and normal pencils, an art book to draw in and measuring tape. When he went up to the till, the cat monster smiled down at him as she scanned and bagged the stuff. Error smiled at her nervously. He wasn't used to do normal things normal monsters did; stealing was much easier. He quickly paid for his stuff with a shy thank you and placed them in his blue and black backpack when Ink and Dream with Sans and Red arrived and they looked so angry.

Error quickly claimed he didn't want to fight, that he was just buying some supplies and would quickly leave the Au without any problems but Ink laughed in his face and tried to attack him. Error ran off, dodging all the attacks sent his way from Ink and Dream. He whimpered. What did he do? He was just harmlessly buying so stuff so why attack him?! It wasn’t like the antivoid had any fucking shops! All he wanted was some supplies to design and make some new clothes with! Error was secretly a great artist and drew clothes for a living as well as other pictures and a unique designer. He could knit, crochet, embroid and sew; making dolls for the chara's and for anyone who wanted one. 

He also made clothes for tiny bitty bones as well dolls for them when he went to the Au's before hours and would play with them, teach them to fight and to just cuddle them when they felt down. The owner of the adoption centers loved his visits as it cheered the bitties up; especially the harder to control and care for ones. He fed baby bitties with care and gently held them. He stopped visiting after a while, when the fights with Ink got to much. He ended up staying with Nightmare and that instead in Nightmares dark brood of a castle where he was happy and could relax from time to time. 

He opened a random portal, desperate to get away from Ink and Dreams attacks. He didn't do anything wrong, so why where there attacking him?! Once opened, he jumped through it and the portal closed behind him. He hit the deck from a high height into an AU he had never been to until now.  "Ow!" He said with a whimper as tears built up in his sockets at the sharp intense pain. Looking down, his eyes widened in shock and pain.

His leg bones were all cut up as was his hands to very sharp, jagged and uneven snow covered rocks he had landed on at full force from hoping from one AU to the other. Curious, he looked around an saw a huge field of very tall, very deadly sharp, 20 meter tall towers of rock for miles. The sight made him jump back to the very tall, black rock cliff that was behind him and cut up his legs even further. His fuchsia blood stained the snow in a very heavy flow and the cold snow entered his wounds; making them throb very painfully and made him begin to cry. "Why?! All I wanted was some supplies, I don't have any of my own!" He sobbed. 

"Hey! Are you okay down there?!" A male voice called from above, startling him into look up in shock to see the AU's Papyrus with Undyne, Doggo and that. Ah, so this universes Papyrus was the captain of the royal guard? Interesting. Most Papyruses who were the royal guard's captains wore all black and had scars all over them for vicious fights or they were horrible monsters who were abusive, violent killers or something much worse. 

The papyrus had a huge sword made of steel on his belt whilst wearing a titanium and steel chest plate above his white top and blue royal guard jacket that had the royal family's logo on the back. His knee high boots were also made of steel and clanked and cluttered as he walked. He wore light brown pants held up by a brown leather belt, the buckle engraved with the royal insignia on it.

He also wore titanium and steel gauntlets that reflected the light from the bright orange Lateran he held up to help him look down the cliff. Wiping his tears away, Error shook his head. "No, my legs are cut up!" Error shouted back up. He was hesitant. Would they leave them, poison him, hurt him? "Alright, just hang on. We'll pull you up!" Undyne shouted with a grim frown. "OK!" Was her reply. The group looked at each other grimly. Whilst scouting on the outskirts of the town, Doggo had stated he heard a loud sobbing and whimpering like someone was in pain and they rushed to help.

They couldn't just leave someone to be hurt and in pain without helping, that would be against the royal guards code of conduct. When they approached the cliffs edge, they assumed the worse: a dead body splattered on the floor covered in blood and the surrounding ground with its organs and bones from the high impact. It wasn't as surprising as one would think as many monsters went their to commit suicide or murder so they had to clear bodies from their to give them a proper burial. It was a sad and grim job but they couldn't leave the bodies there, that would be rude and disrespectful to the recently deceased.

When they looked down they sighed in relief at the fact he was alive but wasn't happy he was hurt. No one deserved to be hurt. From where they were standing, they saw his blood glowing and dyeing the snow he kneeled upon. Papyrus frowned. The other looked like he had been running or attacked; his body language showed fatigue and stress open could only get from running. He knew who it was; Error, the destroyer if AU's but to him, the other didn't look as bad as every other Papyruses warned him said.

The other looked so small and so damaged; shattered, like he had been through so much hell, so much pain yet still remains in one piece that was barely hanging on. No one should look so broken, so ready to give up and accept death. "Get the yellow rope." Papyrus said to Doggo seriously who searched the bag he had on his person and pulled it out.

Papyrus snatched it for the others hands and tied three knots into the rope before tying one end to make a triangle at the end they were going to lower so it could go under Error's arms so he would be easier to pull up. "The rope is coming down! Place the loop under your arms and hold on as we pull you up!" Undyne advised to the little skeleton in the dark. Chasm. She could hardly see him if it weren't for the full moons silvery light and error's bright eyes.

Papyrus chucked the rope down, Doggo, Dogaressa and Dogamy with Undyne slowly lowering it down and careful not to let it go. Error couldn't believe they were helping him. Him, a filthy glitch! Someone who was simply nothing being helped by the royal guard. They were told -all AU's- by Inky to kill him on sight if needed not help him or report him to himself or Dream. He knew he was nothing, everyone had carved that into his very mind and soul so why were they helping him? Either they knew who he was and were going to "help him" or they actually cared about him.

'Hah! No one cares for me bar Nightmare and his gang!' He thought bitterly.

A hard burst of cold winter air blew by, making him shiver and clutch his jacket closer to his body to warm up. He turned to look at the full moon and gasped at its beauty as it illuminated the partially cloudy sky and shadowed many other clouds in the shy as well as the forests way beyond the stone statues of death before it. "They're above ground." He muttered in awe. He had only been to a few above ground AU's and most of them were either boring or hostile. He loved how the moon looked. The last time he had seen the moon was years ago in Outertale.

The rope tapped his skull causing him to turn his body and look up. Error took the rope and stuck his head and torso through there loop, the rope sitting under his armpits. He tugged the rope which caused the others to start pulling him up. Error whimpered as the pressure he was applying to his wounded legs that kept the pain at a minimum and the the blood at bay vanished and true pain came; his bones throbbing and bleeding rapidly. He bit his lip to stop from crying and he shuddered as he felt rivers of warm, sticky blood ran down his broken and wounded bones in a web like pattern, dripping from his toes and into the dark abyss below.

His hands hurt too but the cuts had stopped bleeding and had began to clot luckily. "Almost there!" Papyrus said as he supervised Error being pulled up. Once Error was just dangling at the cliff edge, Papyrus grabbed him and pulled the small skeleton up. "T-thank you." Error stuttered as he shivered violently and rubbed his arms. Was it getting colder?

Dogaressa smelt blood and looked down. "Look at his legs!" She said in horror and shock. How could anyone do that to a person and live their themselves?! The bones were split and cut up jaggedly making a sickening sight of glowing blood and bone. Dogomay took his jacket off from around his waist and wrapped it tightly around the others legs to soak up the blood which it did but it got saturated pretty quickly. 

Once the makeshift bandage was secure, Papyrus picked the glitchy, shaking skeleton up bridal style and bolted off to the the city of Snowdin. 'I need to get him to the hospital! If I don't, he'll die and I can't let that happen! I WON'T let it happen!' He thought with determination.

As the tall skeleton ran throughout the streets of the city, he ignored everything else bar the skeleton in his arms. He kept an eye socket on his legs and breathing, making sure he didn't get worse otherwise their would be trouble. "Help! We've got someone in critical!" He shouted as he rushed through the hospital doors. The receptionists jumped and immediately got some doctors whilst the other patients who were waiting watching in gross horror. The blood soaked jacket was dripping onto the floor; a blood trail leading outside. 

Error felt so cold. Why was it so cold and painful?! Tears began to build in his sockets. It hurt so much, why couldn't it stop?! The pain was numbing, it hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, it hurt to even be alive! "Make it stop." He mumbled so softly no one picked it up. The doctors rushed over and took the other out of Papyrus' arms. "Thanks Paps, thanks to you he’ll live. Well done!" The doctor, Toriel said with a determined smile even though her eyes were grim.

Error was placed on a stretcher and quickly assessed. "Code blue! If we don't stop that blood flow, he'll die!" One doctor said in fear. She was human with her ginger hair in a messy bun, brown eyes grazing over his legs and her freckled face paling in disgust. Her doctors uniform was disheveled due to working all day. "That damage needs to be tended to. That pain must be unbearable!" Alphys said seriously. This Alphys had no stutter or anything like that; she was harsh to anyone who needed it and wasn't shy when it came to spotting bullshit. 

Mettaton pushed the stretcher to the operating wards doors where they burst through them and pushed the stretcher quickly into a surgery room to get ready for the surgery. Surgery was the only way that the damaged could be repaired, no other procedure would do it without the risk for future damage or amputation and even possibly death. MedicalTale sans was the same height as Error at 5'10 but he had no glasses and he usually wore a blue male nurse outfit with a white lab coat on top. He had a badge on his coat too that said "main surgeon; Sans" in a new times roman font. This time he wore a blue protective robe on and some plastic gloves. "I-It hurts." Error stuttered out as he was transferred to the surgical bed, tray of surgical tools near by.

Sans had been alerted about the surprise and serious surgery that would be needed to save the monsters life. He had washed his hands and had his surgical mask on. "It's okay." Sans said as Error's panic filled, glazed eyes turned to him and tears escaped down forever marked cheeks. His soul tore itself apart. Monsters looked at him like that everyday as surgery was a scary thing to go through but the fear that Error showed him made his soul stutter. 

This monster had been broken and destroyed beyond repair and had still be put together again only to be broken again worse and worse; the uncertainty and the hesitation as well as panic made him angry. No one should hurt another so bad that he was on deaths door step. He gave a reassuring smile, trying to calm the other down. "It's going to be okay."  
Error hiccuped as he sobbed and his jacket was removed. He winced as the cannula was put in the back of his hand and a needle was inserted into it.

He focused on the universes sans's yellow eye lights and didn't look at the anesthetic drip he was connected to. "W-wh-y d-does it h-hurt?! I-it hurts so much!" He sobbed out as the blood curdling pain began to crawl up his legs to his pelvis and spine, making his shift about to get comfortable. The pain was unbearable, why couldn't it stop already!? Black began to eat away at the corners of his vision as the anesthetic took affect as did the pain. Everything was so cold and he couldn't stop shivering, why was it so cold?!

He hated the cold, he didn't like the cold feels of winter or the cold glares and slurs of the other Sanses. "Please, put me out of my misery! I-I c-cant take it a-anymore!" He sobbed making the others gasp in shock. What had happened to this poor Monster to beg for death like it was nothing?! Sans cupped his face. "Shh, it'll be okay. You'll be okay now, just relax." The Sans' voice sounded so far away as Error passed out.

"He's out, lets begin." Sans said seriously as a tube was out down the others throat and secured in place to keep him breathing during the operation as the anesthetic made all muscles relax as well and the lungs so he couldn't breathe on his own and needed help to do it. Looking at his colleagues and picking up the first tool, Sans began to first part of the 9 hour surgery.

(2606 words. My longest chapter ever. I hope you have enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then, bai bai!)


	2. Three weeks later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wakes from his coma after the operation.

'Where am i? What's that noise?' Error thought as he awoke to warmth and a sound of a heart monitor. 'What happened?' He thought more as all sleep began to fade from his foggy mind. The surgery had gone very very well, but it had taken nine and a half hours of fixing, placing and plating the others legs before they could say he was out of harms way for amputation or death. Error looked around the room he was staying in. He was in a hospital room that had warm peachy walls that gave the room a warm, soft feel and white carpeted floors. Error looked at the ceiling, his face one of confusion. What had happened that he ended up in a hospital room and why was he even in a hospital room. 

Glitches like him didn't need help, right? Suddenly it all came rushing back to him what had happened. Ink, the attacks, running away, hurting his legs, this au's sans...'Oh yeah, i got hurt.' Error thought to himself as he looked down and around at his surroundings. To the left was a heart monitor that was attached to his ribcage by wires and stick pads that vanished under his light blue, button up PJs that had white boarders near the seams. Also to the left of him was an IV stand with two IV bags attached to the back of his hand by a cannula and two wires. The left bag was fuchsia blood to replace the blood he had lost when he cut up his legs. He had lost a fair amount and whilst unconscious had been given a bag of blood to make sure he was back to full strength and all magical, conjured organs would work back to full strength again. 

The right back was green which was a powerful monster painkiller to make sure any pain no matter how unbearable it was would go. It was go for things like stab wounds, broken bones or serious cuts. As he looked down he saw his legs under the light pink blankets were raised up and not because of the bandages around his legs. It was a pillow under his legs to make sure they were comfy and wouldn't move as much which could cause more damage. 'They fixed my legs...why would they help me. They must know who i am, surely. They should have just let me die or suffer my wounds.' Error thought sadly.

Yes, he had done some awful, awful things but now? He only did what he did because of balance. Without him, this multiverse would collapse just like his AU did when it was destroyed. Too bad the multiverse was in Inks favor but then again destroying AU's due to jealousy and anger didn't exactly set a good stage for him either. Just as he was thinking about why and how people would help him, he looked down when he felt something make his left hand sting. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. 

To his shock, there was a bittybones -an Underswap bittybones or Baby blues as their type is called- dressed in a white nurses dress with a nurses headband that had a Red Cross on it, using a pair of huge tweezers to clean his cuts out with an rubbing alcohol soaked cotton bud. The baby blue noticed him staring at him and smiled. "Oh, you're awake! I'm glad you're okay, you've had everyone worried!" His voice squeaked happily making Error blink. The staff who knew about Error's case was very worried because he should have woke up around three days after his operation but he never did. 

Doctors and nurses feared he was in a deep coma and would never ever wake up but luckily when they pulled the breathing tube out of his throat, he began breathing on his own. That assured everyone that Error wasn't in a deep coma but it would be a while before he would wake up. Error was shocked. Everyone was worried about him? Why? He was just a filthy glitch, something that shouldn't exists, something worse than anything else so why help him? Everyone hated him.

"Why would people be worried about me?" Error asked confused. Baby blue blinked. Why did the other sound so confused? Of course the others were concerned and worried about him, he was hurt so bad he almost died for asgores sake! "Well You were badly hurt so of course they'd be worried about you! I know i was! But as long as you're okay, I'm happy!" Baby blue explained as he went back to cleaning the others hand and put the tweezers down, placing pink plasters on the now cleaned out cuts.

Error's eyes widened in awe, a small yellow blush appearing over his cheek and nose bones. S-someone was worried about him? His soul beat sped up with nervousness and shock as he smiled softly. "Aww, Thanks Baby Blue!" Error said happily as the bloodied cotton ball in the medical waste bag with the back sticky tabs from the plasters. A clean hospital was a good hospital after all! The nurse bitty stood up and walked over, smiling. He liked this skeleton. He looked cute and he seemed so sweet deep down. "Mweh hehehehe!" Baby blue laughed as Error picked him up gently and placed him on his chest.

Error smiled at this very small bitty. All Baby Blues have got caring hearts and would always help someone whenever they could which was the sweetest thing they could do, just like Blueberry himself who always tried to be his friend In the antivoid. "Do you want me to make you some outfits once my hands ate healed up? Its the least i could do for you since you and that looked after me." The glitchy skeleton said shocking the 2 inch bitty. A patient wanted to give him something for something as simple as cleaning his hand and covering them in plasters? Why would someone other than Toriel -his mum- do something so lovely for him? 

The little Bitty's starry sees misted over with happy tears as he hugged the taller skeletons hand to say thank you. "Yes please!" He squeaked happily. Error was so sweet and if he could make something for someone who had helped him, he'd make something no matter what it was even if it was just a small doll. Error chuckled, glad to see the little monster so happy. "I've made dolls your size and smaller so it'll be easy. Same for bigger bitties and tall monsters." Error explained, making the bitty happy.

"My name is Bluebelle. What's yours?" Bluebelle asked sweetly with a smile and letting the others hand go to make sure he didn’t cause aggravation to the wounds there. Error smiled, his blush still there. He was happy for the first time in years. Someone cared him, more than Nightmares gang and even though he loved them, seeing them as his brothers, he was glad someone other than them helped him and cared for him. “I’m Error.” He said offering a finger for the other to shake. The small bitty shook the taller ones finger, smiling. Suddenly their moment was shattered.

“Wow, you’re awake earlier than we predicted. We predicted that you’d be asleep for three more weeks.” A voice said softly from the doorway which caused Bluebelle and Error’s head to move towards the door; MedicalTale sans. He wore a soft happy smile and he walked in holding a clipboard and pen. “Hello I’m MedicalTale sans or Medical as i am know by to the others.” Medical introduced himself. He was relieved to see Error awake. He was so scared and worried that the other would never recover or never wake up.

He was in charge of Error and he checked on his condition everyday, submitting daily reports to his boss and best friend, Toriel. Toriel made sure his bandages were changed when sans was busy with other patients and made sure that the other was comfortable as he slept. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like nothing could bother him and he seemed content. Error blinked. It was him, the one who said everything would be okay and did his operation.

“Do you know who I am?” Error questioned cautiously.

“You’re Error, destroyer of worlds. We don’t care as long as you’re okay.” Medical said writing something down. Error blinked and rolled his eyes. Of course they knew who he was. Ink was brutal in making sure everyone knew who he was and that they were to kill him, attack him or report him to Dream and Ink. So why did they help him? This meant they were breaking the law that Ink made of ‘See Error; kill, attack or report.’

He gulped silently. He didn’t want to know the consequences for that. Error giggled catching Medical’s attention. Why was the other laughing. Had he done something? “Others have to me that and still tried to kill me. How many times I’ve been poisoned is unhealthy and ridiculous but now I’m immune to most poison. I guess i have them and Nightmare to thank for that but then again i did ask Nightmare to poison me to make sure my body was immune to them incase it happened again. Is that good? Probably not.” He revealed with a confused frown. 

Bluebelle and Medical frowned. That was wrong! You shouldn’t poison someone and hurt them so much that, that is all they expect and is now immune. Sure it has perks that he was immune to deadly poison so he wouldn’t die but that didn’t matter! It shouldn’t have happened in the first place! “They were wrong. So very very wrong. Anyway, do you want an update on your legs?” Medical asked, reading the report on his clipboard.

Error smiled lightly, looking at Medical. “Yes please.” Medical was surprised by the others politeness but nodded. He expected rudeness and threats like Ink and Dream had told him but Error wasn’t like that. Ok, something was off. “Alright then. When you fell not only did you cut up your legs beyond recognition, you cut so deep you broke certain areas of bone pretty badly. With how deep your legs were cut and the broken bones, your magic rushed to the damaged area to heal itself.

Unfortunately the damage was so extensive your magic began attacking itself such and irritated your wounds even further as the magic was attacking the bone. That’s why your legs hurt so badly. The magic that attacked your bone, ate away at it add to damage and it was so bad pain wise you passed out. Blood loss didn’t help you either. Once you were unconscious, under anesthetic as well to make sure you stayed asleep and attached to a heart monitor, we had to operate on your legs to not only clean the wounds out but to pin and plate certain areas close and rebuild before wrapping your legs up.

The areas that were reconstructed was done with a silicone, magic and fiborose collagen mixture which rebuilt more damaged areas or areas we had to take bone from. We did it all once the bleeding was under control as you were bleeding and wouldn’t stop. That aside, areas pin and plated shut will fully close without assistance from the plates and pins in 6 weeks so we’ll operate to take them out and re-wrap them to heal naturally which will take a lot longer. Once the pins and plates are removed, they’ll be half closed, half open; thats how bad the damage is. This means you’ll be in a wheel chair for quite a while. After you legs are fully healed, you’ll be put in a rehabilitation program so for two and a half months you’ll re-learn to walk.” Medical explained looking through the others medical files.

“And since you’ve been asleep for three weeks of the six weeks, you have three weeks till you operation to remove the pins and plates.” Bluebelle gulped, feeling sick. Oh god, that was disgusting. How could someone live with themselves after doing that. They should be here, begging for forgiveness for doing such an inhuman thing! What assholes!

Medical was glad that his brother and friends had found Error when they did because if they had been a few minutes later....Medical wiped that thought from his mind and sighed. He didn’t like seeing the damage that was Error’s legs. It upset him that someone had hurt him to the point of near no return. The other didn’t deserve that. No one did. Not that, that was torture. Just pure torture and whoever did this must of enjoyed it to Do it to him. 

Error was here and okay so there was no need to worry....for now at least. If Ink caught wind that Error was here and they hadn’t done what everyone had told them to do, they would be punished and he didn’t want to know what it was. Empty and numb, thats all Error felt as Medical told him how bad the damage was. Suddenly the cold emptiness was flooded with nothing but sadness, shock and horror as his eyes widened. Tears built in his sockets for the first time in ages.

Why...WHY?! All he did was keep balance because Ink couldn’t cape his creating! It wasn’t his fault he was the opposite of Ink! If his AU hadn’t been destroyed and he hadn’t been in the antivoid he wouldn’t have to do this fucked up job and live his screwed up and fucked up life! He just wanted to love and do his job like he had to se everyone could live. Why couldn’t they see he had changed and destroyed to keep their sorry asses alive?! All he did was get supplies for his future projects, he didn’t do anything! They didn’t need to attack him! 

 

Now without destruction, creation would tip the balance and it would be Inks fault because he made him unable to destroy. The damage was THAT bad?! Medical sighed sadly at the tears. He didn’t like seeing his patients so sad. “Had my brother been a few minutes later, you would have had to either had your legs amputated brim below the knee and down or you would have died. Hey, why are you crying?” Medical asked in concern as the other sobbed. It broke his soul to see the other so sad. “I-Ink did this!” Error sobbed, glowing, pale yellow tears going down his already marked cheeks. 

Bluebelle frowned sadly; going up to Error’s face and wiping the falling tears with his tiny hands only for them to be replaced with new ones. Medical frowned. He didn’t really like Ink, something about him always seemed off. “What did Ink do?” He asked sitting gently next to Error on the bed. 

“I was in Underswap buying some things such as fabrics, threads, needles, pencils, and a sketch book to design and make new clothes for myself but as i went to leave Ink appeared with Dream, Red and Sans and attacked me. I told him that i didn’t want to fight but he laughed, called me a liar and tried to attack me. I ran and dodged them. I opened a portal and jumped in; hurting my legs. Everyone hates me! I know I’ve done horrible things in the past when i was angry after my Au was destroyed but i have changed! I destroy AUs because the multiverse will fill up and cause mass destruction of AU’s. There’s only so much room!” Error sobbed hysterically.

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want this! Medical and Bluebelle frowned deeply and had to hold back from crying. This poor skeleton was broke, shattered into tiny fragmented pieces and expected to destroy to keep everyone alive even though they hated him for it and tried to kill him for it. How ungrateful! Medical moved over and out his forehead against Error’s, holding the others hands gently in his bigger ones as he cried.

Error was sitting up gently about his pillows, not moving. Medical frowned. Seeing this monster cried made him so angry. This monster made his soul feel so happy, it hurt to see him so upset. “Shh, shh, its okay. They cant hurt you here.” He soothed as Error continued to cry. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i’m sorry...” Error’s broken, repeating words went on for a few more minutes until Error became tired and fell asleep. Poor boy had tuckered himself out.

Medical pulled back, covering the other with the blankets; keeping him a soft and warm cocoon of warmth. This monster deserved it after all the stuff he went though. Bluebelle volunteered to stay by Error’s side and look after him. Errors bag with his stuff and his hoodie sat on the chair next to the bed. Error was going to be quite a long term patient. Medical was a bit pissed -VERY VERY PISSED- at Ink. 

How could the creator who said he loved all life and would protect it, hurt this skeleton for doing his job. He already created the other dark Sanses and betrayed them; making them suffer till the point of breaking. How dare he! That hypocritical, two face, lying, back stabbing bastard! Once he put another bag of blood and painkiller up and attached it to Error’s Cannula, he added some notes to the medical reports about what error had revealed before giving it to Toriel and going home for the night.

 

Hey lovelies so sorry for the wait. Well this chapter is a total of 2,967 words and i hope you enjoy it. So can you figure out who Error is shipped with. Anyway, enjoy!


	3. Aftermath and the next day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inactivity, I’ve had some personal problems to sort out but I’m back for a bit! Yay! Anyway, in this chapter Medical and Papyrus have a chat and the next day comes around quickly. How much fun they are to have. Also, i’d like to know how you like my chapters as it keeps me going. :)

“Hey Paps, I’m home!” Sans called out into the warm house as he entered their home. Once at home, he wasn’t called Medical but by his original moniker, Sans. Papyrus came out the kitchen where the faint smell of freshly cooking food wafted from wearing a long sleeved black turtle neck top and brown trousers held up a belt with a gold buckle and red socks. Over that was an orange apron that said “I’m like a bullet; i’m fast and I hurt.” In black on in a metallic font style with black blood drops. “Welcome home dear little brother! I’m just cooking dinner!” Papyrus said happily with his signature smile that most papyruses had.

Sans chuckled at the joke before going over to the sofa and sat down; sighing. It had been a tough three weeks, filling out Error’s patient reports, files and reporting what happened to the head of faculty which took ages and then trying to plan a way to make sure that he could recover use of his legs without causing any life long problems also took longer then he had liked. He decided to go with physiotheraphy which was the most liable option.

He watched the tv with distant eyes as he went over what Error had said -more like sobbed- and frowned. Ink, that bastard...! How dare he! He was such a manipulative person. He made it seem like Error was the bad guy when in actuality it was him. Making so many au’s Till multiverse collapse...

‘Tch, like he’d care. I knew something wasn’t right with Ink and now I know why!’ Medical thought as he watch the actors act out before him in the horror movie playing before him, light dancing on and off his bones and the walls. Papyrus’ smile fell when he noticed his brothers defeated and angry look. “Brother, what’s wrong?” Papyrus asked seriously as he strode over and sat down next to him. He didn’t like seeing his little brother so sad, especially when Sans was a sensitive monster deep down. Sans sighed and looked his brother in the eyes, his sockets empty and as pitch black as a deep casam with no bottom.

 

“Error woke up three weeks earlier than expected. He was out for three weeks due to blood loss. Once i told him what we did to his legs he began crying and explained what happened. He was...oh god, what happened...!” Sans began to rattle. He wanted to cry at what Error had been through. Such horrific treatment for something out of his reach, out of his control. He wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. Papyrus watched in horrified sadness as blue tears beaded up along the bottom of his little brothers sockets. 

It had been that bad?

Eyelights turning orange but not glowing with a flame, he pulled his brother into a hug as he desperately needed it. Sans hugged back, tears slipping down his skull and staining white bone with faintly glowing blue trails. Papyrus frowned angrily at his brothers sobbing. If it was this bad to make his little brother a mess, then he would find the person who hurt Error and make them pay personally. “What happened to him sans?”

Sans flinched at his older brothers icy and angry tone as he used his name.

That meant he was mega pissed. More tears flowed down his cheeks as he gave a soft stuttering breath, everything Error had told him and what had happened over the last couple of weeks finally coming to the surface and boiling away. He didnt always handle stress that well. Papyrus cuddled his distraught brother closer. “Ink chased him out Underswap as he was buying art supplies and he opened a portal to get away straight down into the Khalida forest. They’ve hurt him much worse than that in the past!” He sobbed sadly.

Papyrus growled lowly. Scumbags! This made his brother shake with fear and bury his face in his chest. He forgot his brother hated growling unless he himself was mad as it scared him. With a sigh, he forced himself to calm down and began rubbing the younger ones skull. “Calm down little brother, I’m not angry at you. You did amazingly with his care. Will Error be okay?” He cooed softly, which got him to calm down and wipe his face clean of tears. “Yeah he’ll be okay but it will take a while. I’m thinking of taking him to get a bittybones to bond with as he bonded so well with Bluebelle.”

Papyrus giggled and kissed his brothers forehead. “That’s a good idea. Noe then, lets get some dinner. We’re having lasagna with beef on the side.” Sans rushed out the room screaming “food!” Making his brother laugh happily as he followed him into the kitchen.

 

THE NEXT DAY:

Sans woke up at 5:30am with the alarm blaring. Slamming the ‘stop’ button a little too hard, he got up with a yawn and slowly walked to the bathroom. ‘Sometimes i really wish i didnt have to wake up so fucking early.’ He thought as he made his way inside. Once in the white tiled bathroom, he put on the shower to a warm setting. As he let the warm water flow all over his bones and ecto skin, he began to formulate what he was going to do during the day.

‘I’ll check in on Error and see how he’s doing. If he’s well enough and not in pain i can take him to the bitty adoption centre in the town to get him a bitty go his own.’ He thought with a smile. A happy Error was a good Error. Error was San’s first long term patient and whilst he worked with other patients, it was only to check medication or change bandages as the. Patients doctor was off to quickly to or get something.

He had recently graduated medical school after all. 

After cleaning himself with strawberry scented body wash, Sans turned the shower off and got out. Once dried he to dressed into his blue doctor’s clothes and white lab coat with his badge and watch on the breast pocket before leaving the house; locking the door behind him as Papyrus was still asleep. His shift didnt start until 7:45am. Sans smiled, his coat wrapped around him with his scarf as the snow fell softly and blanketed already icy pathways. He loved wintertime. He really did. The cold air, the decorations, the festive season. It was amazing. ‘Maybe Error can have a Christmas...’ he thought happily.

Once he entered the hospital, the receptionist smiled. She was an amazing young woman who always smiled in stressful situations and took anxiety off waiting for a doctor. “Morning sans!” The happy cat monster said with a large smile. Her fur was midnight black with soft chcolate brown patches. Her green eyes stood out and were happy and carefree. She wore some blue doctors uniform like he did. She was 27 whilst he was 25. “Morning Beancia.” He said with a smile and put his stethoscope around his neck and signed in.

“Your patient is awake and has eaten already. He is waiting for you.” She said as she handed him his clip board and went to typing on her computer. On the clipboard was. Error’s Medical data, all recorded information on Error’s wounds, pictures of Error’s wounds before and after surgery as well as all medication dosage. “Alright, thanks Beancia.” He said as he walked off to room 206 on the ICU, Error’s room. ‘I hope he’s gonna be okay with going outside.’ Medical thought.

As Medical walked into the room he came face to face with Nighmare in his pacifist form, Horror, Dust, Killer,Criss and Fresh sitting around Errors bed in spare chairs that Beancia had gotten them earlier. The group were happily smiling and talking to Error. They were very very worried when he didnt show up from Underswap and when Nightmare had found him through tracking his emotions, they rushed straight over as fast as they could. They saw him as their brother after all and family protected family. 

Error was sitting up as his bed was in the up right setting, bag next to him as he sketched in his new small art book. He looked so calm and so relaxed. Medical smiled. ‘Good.’ Bluebelle was watching Error draw happily and smiling

The glitchy skeleton was sketching a small black and blue hoodie for Bluebelle with measurements scrawled all around the drawing in neat handwriting. Error was very good at making and designing clothes and dolls, thats why the chara’s and that asked him to make them new clothes and dolls. He was their dunkle after all, how could he refuse? 

“So since you’re staying here for quite a while we got your stuff that you’d probably want and your panda PJs.” Nightmare said handing the other some folded up black and white PJs. Nightmare and that found out error’s obsession with panda’s and decided to hand make some pj pjamas for him. They weren’t as good as Error when it came to sewing but they tried their best with the lessons that the other gave them and they turned out very well. Error put the sketch book down, pencil marking the page he was working on and took them from his best mates hands.

He smiled happily, a soft yellow blush on his cheeks. “Thanks Nightmare.” He said happily. Medical’s Eyes widened as that soft happy smile and butterscotch blush made his soul beat speed up. ‘He’s beautiful...’ he thought. In that moment, Medical realised he would do anything to protect him and see that happy smile and blush again. ((A/N: no, he’s not a yandere but i might give him yandere tendencies when mad in future chapters. ;)))

The top of the pjs was a button up top with black sleeves and inside as the body and hood was white. On the front was animated panda eyes and nose which was in the shape of hearts and on the hood had black ears. The bottoms were white too with black and white panda heads on them. All in all, it was cute on the other Skeleton. “Ink is so dead for hurting out cinnamon roll!” Cross growled in fury, chara agreeing. They despised INk and everything he stood for and did. After all, it was thanks to him their Au was destroyed and their Gaster almost destroyed everything.

Once the Xevent war finished with both sides tying, Error and Cross managed to destroy the Gasters soul and set the rest of his AU free to pass on which was a heartbreaking thing for CRoss to do but he couldnt let them suffer in the mortal realm when to was long past their time. Gaster had an great idea of making one Au without the ability to reset or have genocide timelines, where everyone could live safely but Ink manipulated him and made him power hungry in an attempt to get a soul; something he lacked.

Once the battle was Over, Ink reset the multiverse and messed around with the codes so that no one but them and him could remember. No one even knew the x event had happened now. While Error could be psychotic when doing his job as well as be blunt and sarcastic, he was a very caring person as well as shy and easy to fluster. 

“I agree, that Barnard is gonna pay for everything!” Horror hissed, hand tightening into a shaking fist. His Au was a fucking death trap thanks to Ink making it that way. He and his brother as well as many others suffered hunger everyday, hardly eating. 

Thats why he joined Nightmare, so he could eat and show everyone that not all AU’s Ink made were happy filled paradises filled with unicorns and sparkles like Ink made them out to be. AU’s could be violent, death inducing traps filled with the most stomach turning and heart stopping gruesome conditions. Take Dusttale and his own AU for example. 

Medical watched them with a bemused smirk. Maybe he’s join them if he ever got his hands on Ink. That asshole needed a thorough beating. He chuckled, Gaian everyone’s attention. “Morning Error, how are you?” Medical asked as he walked closer to the bed and closed the door. Error smiled at Medical. He liked him. He was a nice sans; someone who didnt follow sans blindly. 

“I’m good; my legs don't hurt today. These are my friends, Nightmare, Horror, Dust, Killer, Cross and Fresh but i assume you already know who they are if you already know who i am.” He said with a soft smile as he pointed to to all of his friends one byone. Medical smiled and nodded. “I know them but as long as they’re not doing anything i dont care that they’re here. Ink and his law can go -pardon my french- go fuck off.” The others smiled. He wasnt like the others, he wouldn’t hurt Error. Error would be okay here but they would still watch him like a hawk.

No one hurt one of their won and got away with it, not even the creator himself. “Thank you for helping Error. Others would have let him die.” Horror said, his one eye light soft when a beeping went off from his hoodie pocket. Medical blinked. Why did his pocket beep? Error turned to him, gave serious. “Horror, test your blood and inject please.” He said seriously. Horror nodded and went into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a blood monitor pouch.

Opening it, he took a blood testing strip out the pot, closed it and put it in the monitor. He pricked his finger with the needle pen he had and watched as bright, glowing red blood beaded up. He put the drop of blood on the blood absorbing part and licked his finger clean, pressing a button sonit could test his blood sugar levels.

Monsters and humans were alike when it came to things such as diabetes. Even though they were made of magic, monsters who used organs -skeletons could choose to- could have problems with their organs which could lead to complications or death if not careful. With a beep, Horror pulled the strip out the monitor and put it in the bin. “What’s your blood sugar levels?” Error asked. “4.3. Ive eaten something though, i just need a drink and to inject.” He said making the other sigh in relief. “Thank heaven it isn’t any lower.”

Horror nodded and pulled out his Insulin pen and screwed on the needle tip on. Once twisting the end of the pen to the amount of units needed, he lifted his top and hoodie to reveal his bright blood red ectotummy. He injected, The others watching it make sure nothing went wrong. Once done, he pulled the needled out, put a cap on it and took it put his insulin pen; putting it in its casing again. Both pouches went into his hoodie again as Nightmare gave him some Ribena to drink.

 

Horror smiled, blushing a soft pink. “Thanks Nightmare.” He said and drunk it slowly. “Your ecto-pancreas doesnt work. How long?” Medical asked him as he checked Error’s IV tubes and wires that kept him attached to the soul monitor. Horror turned to him as he finished the drink. “Four years.” He said “I’m type 1 too so i’m insulin dependant. I have to inject when I eat, if my bloods get too high or too low and check my blood sugar as well as count how much carbs I eat.” He said putting the rubbish in the bin ((please know I have a diabetic friend who told me a lot about diabetes.))

Medical nodded as he wrote down Error’s Painkiller current dosage and unit of blood he was having. “That’s fine as long as you take care of yourself. Sometimes our ecto-organs don’t work; just like human organs.” He explained as he wrote the medications name down on the clipboard.

“OXYMORHITOCIN.”

Horror nodded in agreement, sitting back down next to Dust. “Yeah, its due to the rations in my AU and constantly eating human meat as it was the only food we could eat. It screwed around with my pancreas bu hey ho; can’t change the past.” He said with a shrug. “I ain’t no chara.” Chara said “what’s that supposed to mean?!” Though he couldn’t be heard or seen at the moment as he chose to be ghost form when in public. “That would explain it. Anyway Error, Tori has decided you need injections in both your legs every three days so they can heal quicker and strength them.”

Error nodded in understanding. He did want his legs back to normal as quick as possible so he could do his job so no Aus will collapse. “They include calcium supplements with vitamins a, b, c, and d as well as well as the monster medication ‘Feralmatocin’ which allows you magic to heal the wounds quicker and throng then your bones without turning on them. It also is because your bones and body are starved of necessary nutrients to help heal naturally.” Medical said looking at the report Tori had given him on his clipboard.

“Both injections also includes ‘Coralmoxycine’ which is absorbed by your soul to create more ‘pure, untamed magic’ so your body can keep up with the healing process and to produce more red and white blood cells. You’re pretty low on those. Once we remove the plates on your legs we need them to clot so that will help with healing as well. Your legs will bleed when we remove the plates so your blood needs to clot so you don’t die of blood loss.” Medical explained as he pulled the blankets back to reveal the others legs propped up on the pillow.

Carefully he pulled the others pj bottoms up to above his knees, showing the bloody bandages. There were patches of dark fuchsia blood that bled through the bandages and dried. They had only just stopped bleeding when the bandages were changed. “Let me take the bandages off and clean the plates and pins off as well as the bone and then we can do the two injections.” Medical said with a smile as he walked off to get the equipment needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given all the dark sanses different mental and physical conditions because after what they’ve all been through there is no way they will come out without some problems. Here they are and pleas eknow i am not discriminating against anyone with these conditions and I have tried to find out as much as i can for them. 
> 
> Nightmare: Depression, PTSD.  
> Error: Autsim, PTSD, anxiety and Depression.  
> Fresh: Dyslexia and Autsim.  
> Dust: Schizophrenia and depression  
> Killer: schizophrenia and Autsim with depression  
> Cross: Depression and Dyspraxia.  
> Horror: Depression, schizophrenia and Diabetes.
> 
> Please notes that this is not to offend anyone with type one diabetes at all so if I’ve missed things out or got things wrong, please be patience. I don’t have diabetes and only go off of what my friends who have type on diabetes have told and explained to me. I would also like to add that when it comes to Horror, his magic levels - to a degree - also affect his blood sugar level as the soul and pancrease in a monster are the most important organs. If the pancrease stops working for him -obviously he has to watch blood sugar levels, inject, test, etc- but his soul is somewhat affected so during fights if his magic levels dips enough, they’ll affect his sugar levels too. Yeah, I know it’s not what actual diabetes include but that’s what I’ve made in my book. Again, please know it’s not to offend anyone and i’m So so sorry if I have.


End file.
